


Directionless

by apidologist



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Insecurities, Intuition, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apidologist/pseuds/apidologist
Summary: A short exploration of what definitely went down in that scene in the woods.





	Directionless

_Have you ever felt directionless?_ was what Dirk had asked a minute before. Todd certainly had. He’d felt that way for most of his life. Dirk said it like it was a rare experience for him, but Todd had never felt more full of purpose than he had in the past few days. He wasn’t intuitive; if he ever had a ‘gut feeling’ it was tamped down over years of over-analyzing, second-guessing, and telling himself that whatever he wanted probably wasn’t the same as what he actually deserved. It was easy to know what to do now, though, at least.

"I _am_ your friend." Todd watched him turn back, saw the shock on every feature before Dirk could hide it with a shrug. _Of course you are_ , his face now said, _that's what I've been telling you this whole time. Get it together, Todd_. It was impossible not to see, especially on someone who expressed so much of what he felt. Todd himself could only manage a small smile in return - a reassurance, a scrap of evidence that Dirk could clutch hold of and believe.

Dirk's hands twitched towards him. He wanted to thank Todd, somehow, show him what that simple statement meant to him. A touch on the shoulder wasn't right, but he was wary of initiating any other form of contact when their previous physical interactions had mostly been violent. He really couldn't count holding Todd's hand as a particularly pleasurable experience either, of course, as they were both being electrocuted at the time.

 _Oh shit_ , Dirk began to think, _this is a very long pause, isn't it? What was the right reaction, anyway?_ Todd's smile was fading and, for once, he had nothing to say, though he would have said anything to see it again. He forced his hands to remain at his sides, picking at a loose string on the seam of his trousers for want of something to do.

That feeling of purpose hit Todd again in full force as he watched Dirk try to figure out the situation, watched him second-guess himself and rein himself in in a way which was clearly so foreign to him. It was mixed with protectiveness, and guilt, and so much relief, surprisingly, that Dirk even wanted him around after learning the truth. Dirk was his friend, and even better, a friend who saw what he could be, what he was scared to be, what he was meant to be - everything beyond the selfish asshole he had been for so long.

Todd stepped forward, quickly, hugging Dirk around the shoulders in defiance of their difference in height. Dirk let out a little “Oh!” of surprise, but once he realized Todd wasn’t tackling him in order to save him from a flying harpoon, he was able to relax considerably and return the hug. He patted Todd’s back a couple of times and tried to enjoy the moment, but worried that it would be over too soon. Suddenly, he knew what to say.

“I’m yours, too.” (Although he didn’t mean for it to sound so choked-up.)

Todd smiled into his shoulder. “Thanks, Dirk.” He pulled back, just enough to look him in the eyes.

Dirk held his gaze, blinking back tears. He was out of his element; the hug was over, but Todd’s hands were still on his arms, squeezing gently, holding him in place, and his own hands rested lightly, nervously, on Todd’s waist.

“Hey…” Todd hesitated. “Tell me if I’m wrong about this.” He leaned forward again, tilted his head, and slowly pressed his lips against Dirk’s shock-slackened mouth, holding for only a couple seconds, just long enough to let Dirk know he meant it.

Dirk blinked. He raised a hand to touch his mouth, then decided against it. Finally, breathlessly, he replied, “Oh, er, _no_ , Todd, I think you were completely right - but, but, er, I can’t be certain!” His hands moved restlessly over Todd’s jacket, distracted by the zipper, the pockets, the drawstring. “Perhaps - another? Just to be absolutely sure that it--” Dirk was cut off by a second kiss, much more confident than the first, and he melted into it completely.

Todd reacted quickly, propping Dirk against a convenient tree so they might continue. He moved a hand to the back of Dirk’s neck and pulled him down again. Each time their lips separated, Dirk chased Todd’s mouth with a little noise of frustration, less concerned with catching his breath than keeping the contact between them. But soon, they were smiling too much to continue, Dirk delighted and distracted by the unfamiliar expression on Todd’s face.

“Compelling evidence,” Dirk smiled, “detectively speaking.” His cheeks were pink, and it was the first time Todd had seen him really flustered in that way. It was so different from the way he had flushed with exertion as they were digging in the afternoon sun, and different from how he looked running from or towards danger, mussed and manic. He was almost bashful, and all that did was make Todd want to kiss him even more than before.

“As your assistant, I agree,” he smirked, smoothing Dirk’s collar and patting his hair into place. He then huffed, remembering where they were, what they had to do. “Let’s get ourselves home and find Lydia Spring, okay? And after that…” he shrugged.

“You can provide me with conclusive proofs on this subject?”

Todd smiled again, eyes crinkling like he wanted to laugh but knew he should answer in earnest. “As best I can, Dirk.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


End file.
